The present invention relates to a device for determining at least one parameter of a medium which flows in a conduit.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are used for determining, for example, the air mass flow in a suction track of an internal combustion engine as disclosed in German document DE 44 26 101 A1. In the known device a plug sensor which is inserted in a plug opening of a fluid conduit part is fixed by screws of the fluid conduit part.